A Conference for Female Characters in Fiction
by Dalmatian Rex
Summary: Where a bunch of different independent female literary characters get together at one conference to discuss weaponry, destiny, and why boys can be so terribly annoying. Hilarity ensues. CROSSOVER- INCOMPLETE- A/U
1. Chapter 1

The Convention for Strong Females in Fantasy/Sci-fi Literature.

A/N- So, while I was cleaning/organizing the files on my computer, I found this. It was something I had written some time ago, my idea being a multi-verse cross-over where all my favorite independent female characters from books could sit down and chat and be awesome together. So I uploaded it, mostly because I wanted to, but also because I know you guys keep expecting me to update stuff. (I try, but what can I say? School sucks.) So hopefully this will quench your D-Rex appetites for now, and I promise that as soon as summer starts, you can expect more work from me. PINKIE SWEAR!

In the large theater at the Thompson Convention center, a large group of women had gathered themselves. They were a very diverse crowd, a lot carried swords and some even had wings. A bunch of them had pets, and one woman had nine small dragon like things swarmed around her. Soon a short brunette woman with angular glasses walked up to the podium.

"Ladies! Ladies!"

The room instantly quieted as the woman spoke into the microphone. Surprised by the silence, the woman raised her eyebrows and continued.

"Hello, my name is Dalmatian Rex. You can just call me Rex though. Like many of you, I am a strong woman who struggles to be accepted as who she really is in a society where women are ridiculed."

"Damn straight!" Annabeth Chase whispered fiercely, her gray eyes glowing with agreement. Rex continued,

"Now, you have all been called here for a very special reason. And that reason is to band together and make the world a better place."

"She's such an idealist." Alanna of Trebond said to Thorgil Thorgrimson. The two warriors had met in the lobby of the conference center and immediately bonded. Before the keynote speech started, they had amused themselves by talking about their various exploits. Thorgil nodded and said,

"Idealist she may be, but she's got her head screwed on right. She's smart too."

Kaye Fierch fiddled with the hem of her baggy t-shirt. She stuck out like a sore thumb, with her wings and green skin. She had seen another woman with green skin and a pointed hat in the lobby, but she had disappeared before Kaye could introduce herself. Kaye felt that she didn't really belong here. She wasn't really that much of a strong woman. But, she had been invited, and she was curious. Rex cleared her throat.

"It has come to my attention, what with recent publishing of certain books, that girls and women everywhere are constantly being portrayed as weak and dependent on men. And this not only angers me, but worries me."

Holly Short snorted in disbelief.

"It's been like that for ages, Mud Girl." She murmured sarcastically. Emilia raised an eyebrow at the elf but remained silent. Holly had a Neutrino Blaster, and Emilia was frightened of its effects on human flesh. She sighed and stared at the podium. It was queer, being brought back to life just to attend a feminist conference, she thought. Rex plowed on determinedly.

"So I have called you here to see your perspective, and what you think should be done to make a change. Women and girls are some of the most powerful people in the world, but they are continually repressed and subjugated. Also, after all the work we do, I think everyone deserves a little bit of a break."

"No duh." Maximum Ride said, rolling her eyes. Total shushed her.

"Shhhh! She's getting to the good part!"

"You mean the end where she tells us about the free food?"

"Exactly!" Rex then continued,

"There will be a panel shortly after this speech in which there will be a question and answer session. Also feel free to go to our booths in the main hallway, were you can meet speakers and performers for autographs and pictures. There's a food court set up in the hotel ballroom if you get puckish. Enjoy your day everyone! I hope that I get to speak with every single one of you!"

"Without a Time Turner, that's going to be very impossible." Hermione Granger whispered to Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegoodas they left the theater. Luna nodded her head in agreement. Meanwhile, Alanna strode out of the theater, Thorgil following her like a shadow. She had grown a huge amount of respect for the warrior, even though she was a mage and almost a witch. They were soon halted as Alanna stumbled into someone on the way out.

"Oops. My bad, sorry." Menolly scrambled to her feet, a disgruntled gold fire lizard hopping back onto her shoulder with a loud chirp. Another one, this time bronze colored, swooped out of the air and perched on Menolly's other shoulder, glaring at Alanna. Looking her over, he tweeted disapprovingly. Seven more of the creatures flew overhead, chirping and sometimes even singing.

"No it was my fault." Max walked up to them, holding a squirming dog in her arms.

"You tripped over my tail." The dog said sulkily, much to the group's bewilderment. Thorgil's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she watched a blue fire lizard twine its way around Menolly's arm. Killashandra Ree sighed and broke the tension filled silence.

"You guys want to grab a table? These boots were not made for this much standing. They were actually made for interstellar travel, but that's beside the point."

Hermione Granger nodded, approvingly, she said,

"We better get one quickly, before those Amazon warriors take up every single one."

Killashandra gestured with a gloved hand, taking in the expanse of the room with a broad sweep.

"Shall we ladies?"

There was a murmur of assent from the small crowd and Alanna walked towards a low coffee table surrounded by beanbag chairs and sofas.

"Well… that Rex wanted us to talk, right?" She said when the group looked at her hesitantly. Total wiggled impatiently in Max's arms and sniffed.

"Can I go down now Max?"

"No. I don't trust to be behaved with all these people around Total."

Annabeth sighed and walked towards the table. Talking dogs, fire lizards, and a bunch of random chicks with swords? Not to mention a green girl with wings and another one who looked like an elf?

This was going to be an interesting day.

A/N- So? What did you think? Should I write more? Reviews/comments would be lovely right now!


	2. Chapter 2

A Conference for Female Characters in Fiction

* * *

A/N- Yes, I know Thorgil is a blonde in the books. Yet whenever I picture her in my head, she's a ginger. So sue me. Also, the title is wrong on the first chapter, but I'm to lazy to fix it. So ignore it, please. And one other thing, if you don't know any of the fabulous ladies that I'm writing about, then might I suggest Google? And another thing, (Sorry) thanks for being patient with me while I've been away.

Love, Rex

* * *

Kaye Fierch twirled her blonde hair absentmindedly as she stared off into the distance. The room she was sitting in smelled like the city outside, full of cigarette smoke and iron. She wrinkled her nose in distaste. When she was a human, she was a smoker, but now just the smell was enough to turn her away from any big city. The country, she decided, was much better suited to her tastes.

"Pardon me, but is this seat taken?" said a voice from above, interrupting her musings.

Kaye looked up and was surprised to see the other green woman she had seen in the lobby, only this time she was carrying the black witch's hat and not surprisingly, a broom.

"You look like the Wicked Witch of the West." Kaye deadpanned. The other woman raised her eyebrows.

"Well I can't help what other people call me, but my real name is Elphaba." She said, sitting down in the seat across from Kaye and placing her hat and broom in the chair next to her. It was then that Kaye noticed how fiercely black her hair was. Like the wings of a raven.

"Your hair is the same color as Nevermore." Kaye said, pointing. Elphaba's hand went up defensively to her long braid and she quirked a brow at Kaye.

"Well, yours is the same color as Munchkin hay. And why do you have an extra knuckle?"

Kaye pondered a little at how to correctly respond to both the statement and the question. In the end she just shrugged.

"I like hay. Oh, and I'm a pixie, if you were wondering." Awkward silence followed for at least a few minutes until Kaye could not bear it anymore.

"So… are you actually a witch? Can you do magic and shit?" Elphaba laughed at that, a little snorting thing that caused the corner of her mouth to rise.

"Yes, I can do magic. What about you, Pixie-Girl?"

"My name is Kaye, thank you very much. And yes, I can do magic. Not much, but I'm learning." Elphaba nodded once, very sagely, and the awkward silence descended around them once more. Finally Elphaba leaned forward a little and murmured,

"I could teach you something. If you want. I checked in my bag with my cloak at the front, but we can go get it." Kaye looked at her, puzzled. Soon, a single question escaped her lips.

"Why?" Elphaba sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes.

"Silly girl, my grimoire is in my bag. And I've heard there are rooms in this conference hall especially assigned for magic users to work their craft."

"Oh." Kaye looked around the room, for what she did not know. Then she looked back at Elphaba and shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?"


End file.
